Kitsune Magic
by BlackTaintedTears
Summary: Ranma and gang get a shock when a mysterious girl comes from no where, and is stronger then Ranma. Then suddenly Nerima is filled with enemies, and the gang must do all that they can to stay alive. Demon's vs human's, who will win?


**Re-Written Cause Of Shitty Work.**

**_xxxxxx_**

She sat there, like most other nights, merely watching the forms of others. Everyone seemed so busy, walking along side of their friends, or hurrying home or to their jobs. Car's drove by slowly because of heavy traffic. It hadn't been long before she arrived here, a town said to be rather... unique.. for lack of better words. Out of her curiousity she had traveled down, only to be disappointed when nothing interesting seemed to have occured. At least, nothing out of the ordinary. Teenagers laughed in joy or cried with heart break, the old mumbled colorful words towards the disrespect given to them by the small children, who tried to act like their 'cooler' older sibling(s).

Sighing in her bordem, she had just been getting up when a sudden shift in the wind caught her attention. Ducking down as though she were bowing, she watched with interest as a young teenaged male flew above her and crashed into a lot of trash cans outside of a resturant. She straightened herself and watched as the black haired male twitched some before jumping up angrily, his blue eyes set into determination. He wore simple clothes, a red chinese sleeved shirt and black chinese fighting pants. She would have thought him Chinese had he not looked more Japanese. He had his black hair pulled back into a braid, which went a little ways past his shoulder.

She noted the way others stopped and stared at him, then backed away slowly. Bringing her attention back to the male, she noted that he was staring above her? Again, a the wind seemed to shift, and somthing alerted her. Jumping to the left, she watched as a male soared through the air. A red umbrella held in his hand as he swung it towards the other.

This male looked differnet. His hair was dark brown, his bangs thick and covering his forhead, kept in place by a yellow black checked bandana. His yellow shirt had long sleeves, and he wore black pants with yellow strings wrapped around his leg going from his knees to his ankels. His hazel eyes seemed to burn with his anger, and determination to finish the other teenage male off.

"DIE RANMA!" The one in yellow screamed out, swinging his umbrella with no luck. Ranma merely dodged the attacks with ease and jumped over his head.  
"Come on Ryoga, i was only teasin!" The boy in yellow, Ryoga, didnt seem to find his teasin very funny, for he growled low in his throat, pretty well for a human, and charged at the boy once more.

"How dare you call me P-Chan infront of Miss Akane!!" The man seemed extremely angry, more so then she had ever seen a man being, at being called a silly slightly odd, nick-name.  
"Hey! We both know Akane's too dense to understand!" Ryoga didnt seem to take this as a good thing, as he attacked more vigurously.

Rather happy with the show, and sudden burst of oddity. She sat down on a random mail box, and began to eat the popcorn she had mysterious grabbed from no where.  
Beside her a young couple looked at their hands, where their popcorn had once resisded.

"Take your punishment like a man, Ranma!" Ryoga was yelling angrily, as he swung again fuitily.  
"What punishment? I aint the one in the wrong, _P-Chan_!" Both man didnt seem to ralize that they had taken their fight onto the busy street. Munching on another hand full, she watched as a truck honked its horn, heading straight for them.

"Aw shit!" Ranma noticed it and began to make a run for it, his face set into a comical desperate position.

"AHH!" Both man stumbled over each other trying to escape. Eyes narrowed, she began to think fate truly was a bitch. Yet, she didnt quite want her just found entertainment to die now! They had barely given her much to laugh about! Jumping from her position, and too fast for mortal eyes to see, she grabbed both into each arm and jumped out ot the way, back saftly onto the side walk. Others looked on in surprise, as she dropped both of them and was ready to jump off again when Ranma had grabbed her sleeve.

**_xxxxxxx_**

Ranma looked up at the women who had just appeared and saved both him and Ryoga. She had rather long blue tainted hair, which was a little waved and thick, and looked rather soft. She had a beautiful face, her eyes large and amber in color. A small nose, and pink lips. She was tanned from what he could see, so he knew she wasn't from here, because it was only spring. She wore a pink sleeved shirt and blue tight fitting jeans that flared out from her knees down. She was short, maybe 5'3? About eight inches shorter than himself. And the same height as his girl form.  
"Ah.. thanks.." He blushed uncomfortably as he realized he had been starting for a while, sitting down on his ass after just being saved.  
"Thank you miss..." Ryoga had shoved Ranma away, sending him flying into the doors of a near by theatre.  
"No prob." She said, grinning down at him.

Ranma twitched as he marched back to find Ryoga staring up at the girl with small hearts in his eyes. Maybe now he'll leave Akane alone? Ranma thought, though knowing that the lost boy would rather Akane find out his dark secret then to let her go.

"For gotten Akane already, Ryoga?" Ranma called, glaring at the male.  
"I would never forget about Miss Akane!" Ryoga called back, glaring at him as he stood, his fists raising as if to punch him for his little comment.

"Whatever." Ranma said, before turning to looked at the girl.  
"So how did ya do that?"  
"Do what?" She asked, looking innocent.

"You just appeared out of now where!" He said accusingly, pointing at her now.

"Oh that? I was just running.." Ranma balanced before looking at her with a surprised disbelieving look.  
"You can run that fast?!" Had it not been for the fact she was a girl, and Ranma refused to hit girls, he would have challanged her to a fight to see how good she really was.

"Are you a martial artist?" He asked, looking her over. She looked like she was, she was well toned and fit.  
"Not really...hehe.." She scratched the back of her head nervously, and Ranma's eye twitched. I wonder if she knows she's a horrible liar? He thought to himself.  
"Anyways, i gatta be off?" She bowed to them and dissapeard as quicly as she appeard. Leaving Ranma and Ryoga to ponder over the girl that had just saved them, and seemed to be stronger then them both.

**_xxxxxxx_**

Three blocks away she stopped and stood on a random rooftop. Grinning as she looked over the small town of Nerima(sp?). Her sources had been right, this was a rather unique town. Pulling out a small black cell phone, she dialed a number and waited for someone to answer.  
"Hello?" A gruff, none to happy voice had picked up.  
"Hey Shippo, I just found a place to play." She heard the male chuckle on the other end.  
"So he was right, was he?"  
"More then he's ever been, when can you be down?"  
"Give me a few weeks, I'll call you when im on my way." She nodded, though he wasn't able to see.  
"Alright, I'll talk to you then."  
"Alright, oh and Kagome. Don't mess around too much, i want to have some fun too." The girl chuckled.  
"You'd better be fast then Shippo, see ya when ya get here!"  
"Byebye."

She hung up the phone and once more trailed her eyes across the small town. Her grin grew as she thought about her newest entertainment. She knew with what she had done, they would be curious as to who she was, and would more then likely look for her. Kagome would just have to make it seem as if they found her when the time came.

And then, the fun could begin.

**_xxxxxxx_**

**Well, it's not much better but I have a slightly different idea for the beginning, as you read. If you think this is better please tell me, I dont really want to waste my time on a story no one would enjoy.  
thank you for taking the time to read it.**


End file.
